


It Takes Three

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Gloss [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets Cas to vocalize what he wants during sex; turns out, Cas wants a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first threesome I've written, and I honestly don't know how I did. It felt really busy in places, and I had a bit of trouble writing the actions of three people instead of two, but I still managed to leave out some stuff I had wanted to put in.  
> Also, it's not beta'd.  
> Anyway, my point is, constructive criticism is welcomed (but try not to be a jerk) and also remember that this is a first for me.  
> Also feel free to tell me if you spot any mistakes.  
> :)

Dean has been dating Castiel Collins for several months before he can get him to talk about what he wants... in the bedroom. Cas, although an extremely enthusiastic participant in anything Dean suggests, tends to clam up a bit about things of a sexual nature when they're not actually happening. It takes a lot of gentle coaxing for Dean to find out what his boyfriend likes. For instance, he likes being watched. He likes to stand at the end of the bed and strip slowly, teasingly, while Dean sits against the headboard, eyes glued to his shimmying figure. Cas always blushes, turns tomato red, but he loves it. He likes to bite his lower lip and run his hands over his naked skin. He likes to touch himself, slowly, while Dean palms himself through his pants. He draws it out for as long as he can, until he thinks Dean has been teased enough, then he'll climb up on the bed and ride Dean's dick like it's a fuckin' pony.

  
It takes even more time to get to the bigger thing, perhaps the _biggest_ , Cas' attraction to Benny Lafitte. Dean has noticed it, he's been watching. Cas always comes to game night now that he and Dean are a couple, and Benny is almost constantly flirting with Cas or Dean, or both. Cas blushes and ducks his head, but he also smiles, and he does nothing to discourage Benny. At first, it makes Dean jealous and frustrated, makes his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. But then, as he continues to watch them, he grows... curious.

  
And, then, there's the matter of the comment Benny made to Cas the first night Dean brought him to game night. He'd leaned forward and whispered something into Cas' ear, apparently along the lines of, "if you guys ever want a threesome, call me." and Dean can't figure out whether or not it had been a joke. The evidence, though, is slowly but surely pointing to "no". One night when Benny is flirting pretty heavily with Cas, he turns and grins at Dean and then just... winks, before turning back to Dean's boyfriend. Another time the topic of dicks is brought up somehow and Benny turns to Dean and says, "Bet you got a fuckin' snake in there, huh?" casting his eyes toward toward the other man's crotch. Dean raises his eyebrows but instead of stopping, like Dean expects, Benny hold his gaze, licks his lips, and takes a long drink from his beer. Admittedly, the sight makes Dean's dick perk up a bit, but he'd never cheat on Cas. In any case, all of it is making Dean think that Benny was serious about the whole "threesome" thing. Dean wonders what Cas thinks of it, but figures it's probably too soon in their relationship to ask that sort of thing. As it happens, he doesn't have to. Because, surprisingly, Cas brings it up.

  
They're laying on the couch, making out pretty heavily with Dr. Sexy as background noise. Cas is beneath Dean, arching his back and grinding his erection into Dean's own. Dean is sucking on Cas' throat and rolling his hips when Cas gasps, "Dean." but it seems like a question so Dean pulls back a little. He gives Cas a chaste kiss on his pink lips.

  
"Yeah?"

  
Cas breathes for a long, still moment, before he swallows and says, "Nothing. Never mind."

  
Dean pulls back a little more, a tiny bit worried. "What's up?" He wonders.

  
Cas let's out a nervous chuckle. "Nothing. I was just... I had a thought, but it was dumb."

  
Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Cas' nose, his forehead. "Not possible." He hums. "All your thoughts are brilliant."

  
Cas smiles softly up at him. "You're sweet." He says.

  
"Damn right I am." Dean replies, kissing Cas under his ear. "Don't change the subject."

  
He feels Cas' fingers curl where they rest against Dean's chest, under his shirt. "I wasn't changing the subject." He grumbles.

  
"Sure you weren't." Dean says into the pale skin of Cas' shoulder. "So, what were you saying?"

  
Cas stills. "I don't want to say. It was a passing thought and I shouldn't have started to say anything."

  
"What? Why not?"

  
"I don't want you to think differently of me." Cas says quietly.

  
Dean resettles to look Cas in the eye. He leans down to kiss him deeply, thoroughly, on the mouth. When they separate again, Cas sighs.

  
"You know you can tell me anything." Dean reminds him.

  
Cas lowers his eyes, he's blushing a violent red. "I just... I was wondering... if you ever considered..."

  
His silence goes on so long that Dean thinks he's finished talking. "Yes?" He prompts gently.

  
Cas swallows audibly. Very quickly, he whispers, "Inviting another person into our love-making."

  
Dean sits back, not at all sure he's just heard what he thinks - hopes - he's heard. Did Cas really just...?

  
"Cas." Dean breathes. "Are you... are you saying you want a threesome?"

  
Impossibly, Cas turns even redder. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and pulls his hands up to hide his face, but Dean catches them and pulls them gently back. He presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

  
"Babe," he says. "you don't need to be embarrassed."

  
Slowly, very slowly, Cas opens his eyes. He looks mortified. "Do you think I'm horrible now?"

  
Dean can't help the chuckle that pushes past his lips. " _No_. I don't think you're horrible." Dean assures him. "I think you're cute, and sweet, and smart and amazing. And also very, very sexy. And if my super sexy boyfriend wants a threesome... who am I to deny him?" He grins.

  
Cas smiles shyly. "Is that even something you'd want?" He wonders.

  
Dean gives him an "Are you joking" sort of look.

  
Cas sighs. "I mean, I thought you'd be... I don't know, angry or something?"

  
"Hey, I would never, ever cheat on you and I know that you would never cheat on me. I trust you. I love you, and I trust you. I also know that just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you stop finding other people attractive. A threesome is just... you and me, and someone else." He shrugs. "It's still us. It doesn't change how much I love you or how much you love me, just how much of our love we share with other people."

  
Cas beams. "I think so too." He whispers. "Although I honestly didn't expect you to put it so eloquently."

  
Dean pouts. "I can be poetic." He grumbles.

  
Cas laughs. "I should never have doubted you."

  
"Damn right!" Dean says, he takes Cas' earlobe between his teeth and bites it gently. "I also think it would be fuckin' hot to watch somebody else fuck you." He growls.

  
Cas gasps. "Oh." And his breathing speeds, Dean can feel his heartbeat through his thin shirt, rushing rapidly along.

  
The following sex is enthusiastic and laden with heavy expectation, someone will be joining them, maybe soon.

 

* * *

 

The following evening they're driving to dinner at a nearby steakhouse when Dean turns to Cas and asks, "So, did you have somebody in mind?"

  
"What?" Cas wonders, turning to look at Dean with a confused expression on his face.

  
"To invite into our, uh..." he clears his throat. "Lovemaking?" God, he hates that word, but it _is_ the nicest way to put it and Dean is still afraid that he might spook Cas.

  
"Oh, um, not really." Cas says, but he's looking at his hands that a twined together in his lap, and his cheeks are turning pink, it's pretty obvious that he's lying.

  
"C'mon, Cas." He prods. "Who do you want? Your opinion is important here."

  
Cas glances over at him out of the corner of his eye, then back to his hands, but then he takes a deep breath. "I was thinking about... maybe Benny?"

  
Dean grins. "Yeah?"

  
Cas nods.

  
"He's pretty big, think you can handle that?"

  
Cas swallows. "Yes." He says.

  
Dean tips his head back and laughs. "Yeah, I think you could too."

  
"How do we ask him?"

  
Dean taps his fingers on the steering wheel. "I have no idea."

 

* * *

 

They end up inviting him over for dinner the next weekend, because they honestly can't think of anything else. Dean cooks, he makes Crab Rigatoni with a salad and green beans. The table is in the kitchen, which isn't terribly romantic but Cas lights a candle and they get out nice plates and everything looks pretty nice.

  
When Benny shows up he takes a look at the set-up and gets this knowing smile in the corner of his mouth that makes Dean very nervous, but also hopeful.

  
"This is good, Dean." Benny says, swallowing a bite of pasta. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

  
"My mom taught me." Dean tells him.

  
Benny grins. "You're a lucky man, Cas."

  
Cas blushes. "Oh, yes!" He says. "He's very talented." He gives Benny a sly little smile, and Dean's heart gives a flutter.

 

 

After dinner the three of them settle onto the couch with Benny in the middle and put on the first Hobbit movie, because it's damn good and it's one of Dean's favorites. About twenty minutes in, Benny stretches lazily and puts his arms along the back of the couch, behind Cas and Dean. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean sees Cas scoot a bit closer to Benny, so that their thighs touch just a little. A few minutes later Benny's arms slide off the back of the couch and onto their shoulders, and Dean scoots closer too. Slowly, over the course of about twenty minutes, Dean sets his hand gently on Benny's knee and moves it up until it rest's on the man's thigh. When he feels a thumb brushing the back of his neck, he looks up and finds Benny grinning down at him.

  
"You know you could'a just asked." He rumbles.

  
"Oh, uh..." Dean says, which is surprisingly articulate given the speed his heart is racing. He smiles and then Benny is chuckling and leaning down to press their lips together.   
His lips are dry and surprisingly soft. His beard scratches against Dean's chin thickly, and Dean parts his lips to let Benny in. Benny kisses him slowly, deeply. His tongue traces the soft inside of Dean's lip before delving deeper, teasing Dean's own. Benny's tongue is big, thick, but surprisingly agile. It flicks against Dean's invitingly, and he moans softly into Benny's mouth.

  
They hear Cas let out a strangled squeak, and Benny pulls away, grinning wide. Dean watches dazedly as Benny turns to a wide-eyed Cas, puts his hand on the side of Cas's neck, and kisses the man deeply. Dean basks in the way Cas moans into Benny's mouth, in the way his fingers come to curl against the larger man's chest. He can see Benny's tongue snaking into Cas' mouth, can see the way his boyfriend's lips are becoming red and swollen under Benny's ministrations. They kiss for several minutes, and when Benny finally pulls gently away, Dean can see Cas' erection straining against his jeans.

  
"So," Benny rumbles. "Did you boys have anything specific in mind?"

  
"Oh, um..." Dean says again, trying to figure out how to put it tactfully.

  
"We want you to fuck me!" Cas blurts breathlessly.

  
Both other men turn to look at him, floored by his sudden forwardness.

  
Cas turns steadily scarlet, he ducks his head. "While, um, while i give Dean a blowjob... and maybe other stuff, but- but definitely that."

  
There's a few long seconds of silence, in which Cas stares in anticipatory horror at Benny, before Benny bursts out laughing. He wraps an arm around his stomach and guffaws, great bursts of breath that shake his shoulders.

  
"Yeah," he says once he's caught his breath. "I reckon I can do that."

  
But now Cas is frowning at him. "There's no need to laugh at me." He says frustratedly.

  
"Aw, darlin'," Benny says, reaching over to brush his thumb along Cas' jaw. "I wasn't laughin' at you. You were just... very blunt." He grins. "I like that in a man."

  
Cas swallows. "Oh."

  
"Yeah. Now... what do you say we get some o' these pesky clothes off you, hmm?"

  
"O- okay." Cas stutters, and goes pliantly when Benny stands, pulling him along. They stand in front of the couch, in front of Dean, and Benny throws him a wink before slipping his hands under Cas' shirt and easing it over his head.

  
Dean settles back into the cushions and parts his legs a little wider, getting comfortable. His hand comes to rub himself through the denim of his pants as he watches.  
Benny kisses Cas again as he runs his hands up the smaller man's bare chest, his fingers find the tightened buds of Cas' nipples and he rubs them firmly with the pads of his thumbs. Cas hums into Benny's mouth as he rubs, then pinches the pink nubs gently between his thumb and forefinger. His hands roam everywhere, up and down Cas' sides and back, up to card through his hair and down to cup his ass.

  
Then Benny turns Cas so that both of them are facing Dean, and Benny is behind Cas. He starts kissing the back of Cas' neck, and in this new position Dean can see every expression that flits across his boyfriend's face, the goosebumps spreading across his arms and chest. Benny is murmuring things into Cas' ear as he nips at the lobe and Cas' breath is hitching wildly. Benny's hands spread across Cas' chest again, toying with his nipples and teasing the delicate skin of his lower belly while he begins to lick and suck on Cas' neck, bringing blooms of red and purple to the surface of his pale skin. Cas groans and leans back into Benny, who supports him readily.

  
"You make such pretty sounds." He whispers into Cas' ear. "Can't wait to hear what you sound like when I'm inside you." He reaches down, then, and squeezes Cas' erection firmly, through his pants.

  
Cas bucks into the touch, emitting a strangled moan. "Please..." he whimpers.

  
"Okay sweetheart, don't you worry, I'm gonna take care of you." Benny assures him, deftly popping the button to Cas' pants open. When he brings Cas' cock, red and swollen and leaking, out into the air, the man moans at the release of pressure. Benny doesn't touch Cas' cock other than that, though. He brings his hands swiftly back up to the smaller man's chest, leaving his dick bobbing sadly against his stomach.

  
"I thought you were going to "take care" of me." Cas whines.

  
Benny chuckles into Cas' throat. "I'm gettin' to it, settle down." He soothes. He slips his fingers into the waistband of Cas' pants and pushes them firmly down below his ass, pulling Cas' underwear with it. Then he kneels and to pull them down the rest of the way, tapping Cas  on the knee when he wants him to step out of the legs. He tosses the pants away and brings his hands up to cup Cas' ass-cheeks, at a height with his face. He's smiling as he kisses them, making Cas gasp, and as he nips at the soft skin there.

Cas is wriggling and whining, unable to grasp anything to keep him balanced, by the time Benny stands back up and whispers, "Why don't you get on your knees, darlin'."

  
Cas jumps to comply, dropping to his knees and bending over, so that his ass his presented to Benny and his face is hovering over Dean's crotch. He frowns.

  
"I'm the only one with my clothes off." He complains.

  
Dean smiles down at him. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" And pulls his shirt off. His pants and boxers go next, joining Cas' clothes in a pile on the floor, and soon he's sitting there, nude as the day he was born. Dean has a nice body, he knows it. His skin is tanned and his muscled are defined, but when he looks up and finds Benny stripped, standing behind his boyfriend, he can't help but feel a little inadequate. Benny is a fucking _beast_ , all hair and bulging muscle and a swinging cock that he could use for a club. He grins down at the two of them.

  
"You boys got lube?" He wonders.

  
"Oh, right!" Dean jumps up and practically sprints to the bedroom. He rifles through the bedside table hastily. He's aware how ridiculous he must look, bare-ass naked, searching frantically through drawers, but he doesn't give a fuck. He runs back into the living room to slap a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms down on the floor next to Cas,  who is still in the exact position he was in when Dean left.

  
"Damn, brother." Benny says, leaning down to rifle through the small mountain of condoms. "How good do you think my stamina is?"

  
Dean chokes out a laugh as he slides back onto the couch. "Just covering my bases."

  
He hears the click of the cap on the bottle of lube, the creak of the floor as Benny kneels, and watches as Cas' eyes slide shut and his mouth drops open.

  
" _Yes_." Cas breathes as Benny works one finger, then two, into his tight heat. He bites his bottom lip and Dean lifts his hand to card his fingers through Cas' dark hair.

  
"How's that feel, sweetheart?" Dean asks.

  
"So good." Cas groans. "Benny's fingers are so _big_."

  
Behind him, Benny laughs. "That's nothin', angel. Wait 'till you feel my cock."

  
" _Please_!" Cas gasps, rocking back onto Benny's fingers. "Hurry up and fuck me!"

  
Benny's twinkling eyes catch Dean's. "Pushy, isn't he?"

  
"Very." Dean agrees.

  
"Hold your horses, darlin'." Benny tells Cas. "I gotta stretch you out." When Cas whines, Benny says, "Why don't you take care o' your boy while I work back here, huh?"

  
Cas nods, and leans forward to take Dean's dick loosely in hand. He works it up and down, slowly, lovingly. He presses open mouthed kisses up and down the shaft, sucks Dean's balls gently into his mouth. He pulls off when Benny says, "Okay, angel, you're about ready."

  
Benny picks one of the condoms out of the pile and opens it deftly, before sliding it smoothly over his erection. As he lines himself up, Cas takes Dean into his mouth. Dean _feels it_ when Benny pushes in, because Cas leans forward with it and moans, sending wonderful vibrations down Dean's shaft.

  
Benny stays still for a long minute before he moves again. "Christ, you're tight!" He growls through clenched teeth. He starts up a steady rhythm, rolling his hips and giving firm thrust at the end of each one that makes Cas squeak.

  
Cas, meanwhile, is sucking Dean's dick like he's getting paid, fast and sloppy and enthusiastic. He's moaning and gasping, crying out when Benny snaps his hips. The room is filled with the sounds of sex and Dean is right there on the edge. His fingers clench in Cas' hair, holding him in place. Cas closes his eyes and moans low and Dean is coming down his throat.

  
Dean slumps backward, letting his hand drift down the side of Cas' sweat soaked face. He thumbs a bit of his own come off of the corner of Cas' mouth as his boyfriend pulls off with a wet pop, grinning up at him through lust hazed eyes. He lays his head on Dean's thigh as Benny continues to thrust into him, letting his hand drift down to fondle his own cock for the first time tonight. He jerks himself in time with the big man's thrusts, but he doesn't come before Benny, who grabs him tight by the hips and growls through his release. When he slumps over onto Cas' back, Cas whines and continues to jack himself off.

  
"Oh, now angel, you don't need to do that." Benny drawls, and sits up. "C'mere an' let me get that." He shifts Cas so that he's on his back on the carpet, knees splayed wide around Benny, and Benny leans down and takes Cas into his mouth.

  
It's strange, Benny isn't someone Dean would have pegged for liking to suck cock, but the way he's practically devouring Cas' while the smaller man writhes beneath him paints a different picture. He even swallows, which surprises Dean a lot for some reason.

  
The three of them sit there, on the couch and the floor, for about five minutes before any of them speak.

  
It's Dean, and he just wonders, "You, uh, you want to stay the night?"

  
Benny just smiles and says that, yes, he does.

 

 

Benny gets it up again when the three of them squeeze into the shower later, and Cas, although sore, lets Benny fuck him up against the shower wall, under the spray of hot water. Then, out of fairness, he lets Dean fuck him while Benny watches.

  
They really do go to bed after that, snuggling into Dean' king-size together in just boxers and they find out that Benny is a cuddler, surprising no one.

  
The next morning Dean wakes up early and makes breakfast, and when Cas and Benny stumble out to eat, and compliment his food like it's a miracle, it feels right. It feels right to have both of them here, together, at his kitchen table.

  
It just... feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot a couple of things I wanted to include in this story, so I'll probably add to this series. Probably some more of Cas wearing makeup, someone wearing panties, that sort of thing. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me on here, or on my tumblr, which is [here](http://frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
